Dylan Johnson
}}|display: none;| |}} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" } | Portrayed by | style=" }| Chance Pena |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| }} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Character information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Full name | style=" }| Dylan Johnson |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Personality | style=" }| kind, rational, soft-spoken, laid back, level headed, strong, charming, blunt, serious, protective |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Occupation | style=" }| Student |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Affiliations | style=" }| Portia Carpenter (ex-girlfriend) Selena Rodriguez (slept with) Robin Jane (ex-girlfriend) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Alignment | style=" }| Good |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Home | style=" }| 839 Wispering Lane |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Allies | style=" }| Erica, Selena, Portia, Robin, Roderick and Sam |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Likes | style=" }| Teen Justice |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Quote | style=" }| "Don't go! You're awesome no matter what" |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| }} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Show Chronologically |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| First Appearance | style=" }| |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Last Appearance | style=" }| N/A |} |- | id="infoboxend" class="plainlinks" style="text-align:right;-moz-border-radius:15px;" | [Source] |} Dylan Johnson is a major character on Teen Justice. Dylan is an student of McMullan High School where he is a member of the Teen Justice. Biography S1= Personality Dylan is a relaxed, nice guy who tends to get along with everyone, even the immensely hated Heather. A straight-A student, he is intelligent but would rather not bring attention to it. He is known for his musical skills at guitar, piano and violin, which impress several people throughout the series. He is also shown as being a pain magnet, suffering a number of near-death experiences and mishaps during Season Four and sometimes in Five. However, he usually recovers from these injuries by the next episode. Some other facts about Dylan, ripped from his biography, include his enjoyment of motorcycles and dream of having his own bike shop. He is a ladies man, having dated two girls since joining glee club and apparently many others before. Portia, Robin and Selena have also all shown attractions towards him. Relationships Robin Jane= Dylan introduces himself to Robin in Money, Power and Greed, after he learns that they had both auditioned for the school musical. Together they are cast as the lead roles, The Beast and Belle. Before the premiere, Dylan gets Robin to stop vomiting, and they share a kiss. They are revealed to be dating in Dynamic Partners. In Crossroads, Robin tells Dylan that she is still insecure about getting intimate with him and they fight, leading Dylan to cheat on her with Heather. The Day the Twerk Stool Still, Robin finally finds out that Dylan slept with Heather and Selena and breaks up with him. |-| Portia Carpenter= |-| Selena Rodriguez= Songs S4= ;Solos chance_pena_the_voice.png|Never Say Never (New Changes)|link=Never Say Never ep4f (22)p098765r.jpg|Sorry (Guilty Pleasures)|link=Sorry 1093995_735x390.jpeg|Can You Feel The Love Tonight (Exposed)|link=Can You Feel The Love Tonight Ep4f_(2399876543efghjk.jpg|Your Song (Shooting Stars)|link=Your Song ;Duets Et.jpg|Everybody Talks (Portia) (Greed, Power and Plays)|link=Everybody Talks Ep4ffdg.jpg|Jealous (Sam) (Dynamic Partners)|link=Jealous Tumblr inline n6755aN6Yk1s3ixfh.jpg|Dreaming Wide Awake (Robin) (Face Off)|link=Dreaming Wide Awake Yaintgb.jpg|You're All I Need To Get By (Robin) (I Do Too)|link=You're All I Need To Get By Hwga.jpg|My Favorite Part (Robin) (Exposed)|link=My Favorite Part ;Solos In a Group Number Category:Main Character Category:Teen Justice